I Want Someone Who Cares
by BeccaPearl
Summary: Raph is having a real hard time finding someone that he could blow off so steam with. Can this tom-boy girl be the one for him? Warning paring OCC/Raph!


This is a story, that I have thought of and I thought that it would be an awesome idea to get it down. I'm usually for TMNT M/M, but this story is going to be M/F. The female is my own OCC. I haven't really figured out the whole thing yet, but I hope it turns out great. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

WARNING!  
Please leave a comment below of what you think of it and let me know if you what to see more. Also I'm not sure what I'm going to rate this story yet!

Back in the layer, Raph is in his room listening to his music. He didn't want to be around his brothers, Raph just wanted to have time to himself and think. It's been 16 lonely years that he hasn't been able to find that perfect someone. He's looked at his favorite bar, when he was there the last time, and none of the women seem to interest him. It doesn't help that Leo is always on his case every night that he leaves. He is so sick of it he just wants Leo to leave him alone.

He grunted at the thought of yesterday in the training room when Leo hit a nerve, he pissed Raph off so bad. Without thinking first, Raph charged at Leo and went full out attack on him. It took Mikey, Don, and Master Splinter to get Raph off of Leo. Of course Raph was punished for his actions. Leo left with a few scares, a black eye, a bloody lip, and also a few bruised ribs. Raph also came out of the fight with some scares and a bloody lip.

He shakes that thought out of his head when he seen movement in his door way. It was Mikey, Raph signed heavily and sat up with a grunt. Mikey walked in and Raph slipped his headphone down around his neck.

"What do you want, Mikey?" He said in a griff voice.

Mikey stopped smiling as he heard Raph's rough tone. "Well ummm Master Splinter wants to see you."

"Great." Raph growled out in a low voice. "Fine."

With a quick nod of Mikey's head he left. With a huff, Raph got up out of bed, turned his music off and put it away. Then, Raph stretched out his muscles and the next thing he knew was that he was sitting on his knees with his head down in front of his father.

"My son, do you think that was a wise decision to do that to your brother?" Master Splinter asked with a stern look on his face.

Slowly Raph looked up into his father's eyes and said nothing. He knew that he was still in deep shit from yesterday.

From hearing no words come out of his son's mouth, he raised his eye brow and asked him again. "Do you think that was a wise decision to do that to your brother?"

Still nothing came out of Raph's mouth.

Master Splinter calmly said. "Speak up my dear son, you need to answer my question."

Finally he said something. "I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I don't understand why he gets to say shit to me that sets me off, but when I say something to set him off I get in trouble?" He asks with a little hint of anger in his words.

Splinter closes his eyes and signs. "Well you see, my dear boy, I chose him because he doesn't have a temper like you. Plus he is a good leader figure that can lead the group into battle as one and come out as one in the end."

Raph shakes his head in anger and bites his tongue as he lets it slip out. "This is bullshit I hate him and I don't won't to follow him around little a lost puppy!"

"Raphael!" Splinter yells. "Now quiet down."

Raph flinches and drops his head down and mumbles. "Sorry Master Splinter, it won't happen again."

"Okay you are dismissed then." He nods.

Out of frustration Raph stands up and bows before his father and storms out. Not look at any of his brothers and he bounds to the wall and leaps on it to leap up to his room. As soon as he enters his room, he slammed his door closed and quietly rages to himself. He then looks for his surface cloths so he could go out and drink his pain and anger away. He was just one pissed off turtle that wished he could get laid.

Within time he found his clothes and took off his red mask and through it on his bed. He put on his faded blue jeans, grabbed his nice button up white dress shirt and put it on too. He slipped on his black biker gloves and then grabbed his ankle socks and shoes. As he reached for his door knob he remembered that he was missing two things, his hat and glasses. So he went back and grabbed them, putting them on. Also grabbed his sais too and putting on his belt. The shirt he put on was lose enough to hide the fact that he had his weapons on him.

Slipped out of his room without being heard was the easy part, but running through the sewer and not getting dirty was the hardest challenge. It didn't bother him, it only happened once that he slipped and fell into the sewer water. He hated that day so much and he making sure that it wouldn't happen again. As soon as he reached his exit, he puts on his socks and shoes. Then he climbs up the latter and opens the lid and climbs up out of the sewer and into the nice cool fresh night air.

To be continued in the next chapter. Please leave a comment and let me know how much you liked it.


End file.
